Reminder
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sesuatu itu seperti pasir yang tergenggam erat, perlahan tapi pasti jatuh menghilang menyisakan rasa.


Reminder

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Kingdom Hearts © Disney and Square Enix

Roxas's Point of View

Namaku adalah Roxas.

Aku adalah Nobody. Seseorang, ataukah itu sesuatu, yang tidak memiliki hati. Atau begitulah kata mereka tentang Nobody.

Aku melihat dunia ini dari dalam seorang anak lelaki bernama Sora, sosok yang telah melahirkan eksistensiku di dunia ini, aku yang tidak memiliki apa pun untuk memulai dan kini telah kembali kepadanya. Tapi, tidak memiliki apa pun untuk memulai bukan berarti aku tidak membawa apa pun saat kembali.

Aku kembali dengan membawa hati juga kenangan milikku sendiri saat aku hidup sebagai individu selama 358 lebih dua hari. Tiga ratus lima puluh delapan hari sebagai anggota Organisasi XIII dan dua hari sebagai sosok bernama Roxas yang hidup sebagai anak biasa dalam kota tiruan Twilight Town. Dua hari tersebut adalah hitungan dalam dunia nyata, sementara dalam dunia virtual yang kujalani dua hari tersebut terasa seperti satu minggu.

Dunia yang kulihat dalam diri Sora sekarang adalah dunia tempat anak lelaki tersebut berasal, sebuah tempat bernama Destiny Island, sebuah tempat yang dikurung lautan. Setiap hari aku melihat Sora berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, seorang perempuan bernama Kairi dan seorang pemuda bernama Riku, di pantai.

Hal ini mengingatkanku pada temanku di Organisasi XIII, Axel. Kami selalu berkumpul diatas jam stasiun Twilight Town setelah selesai menjalankan misi untuk menikmati _Sea Salt Ice Cream _bersama-sama. Aku tidak terlalu jelas mengingatnya akan tetapi aku ingat kami juga membuat janji untuk pergi melihat laut bersama-sama.

Dari dalam diri Sora aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia menyukai gadis bernama Kairi tersebut. Sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Sora bisa melakukan apa pun demi Kairi. Dari dalam diri Sora aku juga bisa merasakan rasa persahabatannya yang kuat dengan Riku. Sora bisa melakukan apa pun demi temannya, bisa memaafkan apa pun kesalahan temannya itu sekalipun kesalahan itu adalah pengkhianatan.

Kurasa sekarang aku bisa mengerti maksud perkataan DiZ tentang membagi kebencianku pada Sora. Sora terlalu baik dan naif sampai kadang tidak bisa di percaya.

Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa memaafkan Axel saat dia menyimpan kebenaran tentang diriku. Tidak bisa memaafkannya saat dia... Axel... dia... entahlah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi kenangan yang terlupakan tersebut mengambil bentuk perasaan amarah yang mengambang, tidak jelas.

Sama halnya seperti saat aku melihat Kairi. Melihatnya tertawa saat bersendau gurau bersama Riku dan Sora, melihatnya menunjukkan sebuah kerang pada Riku dan Sora dengan bersemangat, melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Semuanya juga memberikan efek mengambang yang sama. Bagaikan pengingat akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu apa entahlah.

Sesuatu yang seolah berhasil digenggam tapi ternyata saat membuka tangan yang ada hanya tangan itu sendiri. Menangkap sesuatu yang tiada.

Ambigu.

Dan terasa sedih sekali rasanya saat menyadarinya.

Dengan perasaan frustasi ingin sekali rasanya aku melihat wujud dari keambiguan tersebut.

Dan kemudian aku sadar apa penyebab keambiguan tersebut. Adalah sesuatu yang hilang dari kepingan kenangan milikku sendiri, hilang seperti hilangnya pasir yang kugenggam erat. Perlahan tapi pasti habis menyisakan rasa.

"Ada apa Sora?"

Kudengar Kairi memanggil Sora dengan nada cemas.

"Eh?"

Kurasakan Sora heran akan pertanyaan Kairi.

Kairi mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sora, yang ternyata adalah menyeka air mata yang turun dari permata biru Sora.

"Kau menangis," ujar Kairi. "Ada apa?" dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sora menggeleng. "Entahlah. Hanya terasa sedih sekali. Mungkinkah itu kau, Roxas?"

Aku? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Jangan tanyakan padaku! Kau yang meneteskan air mata kenapa menuduhku?

"Mungkin dia," lanjut Sora setelah hening beberapa detik. "Roxas kembali dengan membawa kenangannya sendiri, mungkin saat ini dia sedang mengenang kenangan tersebut. Terkadang memang begitu," jelasnya. "Hanya saja... baru kali ini terasa sakit."

Air mata kembali menetes, bulirnya jatuh satu persatu dengan perlahan, seperti tetesan gerimis hujan di malam setelah... setelah... setelah apa? Ugh, aku benci perasaan mengambang ini. Yang jelas itu adalah malam saat aku bertarung dengan Riku.

Kucoba mengingat-ingat percakapanku dengan Riku saat itu. Aku ingat kami membicarakan sesuatu, seseorang, membicarakan kingdom hearts, bagaimana semua akan kembali normal kalau kingdom hearts dihancurkan. Persahabatan kami.

Dan aku menangkap sekelebat ingatan, menangkap keambiguan itu untuk sesaat, mengambil wujud sesosok familiar yang terlihat buram dan goyang, seperti melihat televisi yang rusak.

Kau siapa?

Dan aku kembali teringat bagaimana respon Riku saat mendengar ucapanku tentang menghancurkan kingdom hearts. Sebuah nama. Tidak terdengar, seolah sengaja disensor.

Kau siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Yang kemudian terdengar sebuah suara, suara seorang perempuan, begitu jernih ketika berkata, "sekali pun kau melupakan diriku, aku tidak akan melupakan hari-hari yang kita bertiga lalui bersama. Itu lah kebenaran."

Kau... siapa?

Dan sekelebat juga suara itu kembali menghilang. Kembali menyisakan rasa mengambang. Tapi mendadak aku tidak lagi membenci perasaan mengambang ini, karena ini adalah satu-satunya pengingat bahwa aku memiliki hatiku dimana eksistensinya masih terasa. Eksistensi si pemilik wujud dan suara tersebut. Karena meski aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sosok berharga untukku.

Seseorang tanpa nama dan tanpa wujud untuk diingat.

**The End**

BGM : Simple and Clean (English)

Huuweeeeeeeee... Xioooonnnnn! #heboh

Baiklah, ga ada hal khusus yang saya sampaikan. Hanya terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca fic ini dan maaf bila ada yang menyinggung pembaca sekalian.

Review?

03 June 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
